


Hopeless Love and Affection

by Stardust_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Engagement, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, University Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Moon/pseuds/Stardust_Moon
Summary: Leah is a sophomore in university and is struggling with feelings she has had for her best friend, Megan, since High School. She tries to ignore these emotions because she wants to be a good friend. Especially since Megan recently got engaged. But events come in to play that make it hard for her to hide them away. Leah G!P
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a total noob here so take it easy on me. Also if you could give me some feedback so I can get better at this, that would be real helpful.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

University isn't what I expected it to be. I thought it would be stressful, challenging, and dull; instead, every moment of it has been a new adventure, thanks to my friends. 

I got into my first choice, and a bunch of my High School friends got into the same one as me. We all decided that we didn't want to be separated, so we worked our asses off senior year. When we all got our acceptance letters, we threw a party and got drunk. _'Ah, good memories.'_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I see a hand waving in front of my face. It was Osha, "Leah!" Osha whispered loudly.

As I’m snapped out of my daydreaming, I look over to Osha, who was seated on my right hunched over her desk slightly, staring back at me with disbelief on her face. 

Seated on her side were Alla and Megan, also staring at me to see what was up. Then I noticed it wasn't just them looking at me, but the whole class. Then I realized I was still in class.

In a matter of seconds, the Professor calls on my name. "Leah," she says with a pause eying me down. She seemed irritated, but she didn't let that show. "Welcome back. I hope you were thinking about the answer to this question since you'll be answering it for us," she kept eye contact with me the whole time.

"Yes, I can handle that." I mentally panicked because I had no clue what she taught today; I didn't pay attention at all. I looked over to my friends for help. None of them seemed to understand the question themselves: except Megan. She gave me a look that I understood. _'I'm saved.'_

Megan slipped a folded paper under her desk to Alla; Alla passed it to Osha; then she handed it to me. I read the note to the Professor, keeping it below my desk out of her view. 

After I finished reading the note, a small smirk appeared on her face. "Perfectly worded, that's what I wanted to hear," she says with a great pause after, moving her gaze over to Megan. "Ms. Tuco, that was a lovely answer, but please don't help your friend next time." She looks back over to me with a serious face, "Class dismissed."

Students started to flee from the room at the announcement. People were relieved and overjoyed that the class was finally over. Ms. Robinson's class usually caused that feeling. 

What happened to me is a regular thing that happens in her class. Whoever she finds daydreaming, napping, or on their phone, she'll call you out or even try to embarrass you in front of everyone. I usually attempt to pay attention or at least pretend. Today I guess I got a little distracted by something. 

The majority of the class has already left. The last of the students walked past me, whispering and giggling amongst themselves, probably talking about my embarrassing scene from just moments ago. I cursed under my breath in annoyance.

There was a mild slap on my back that snapped me out of my thoughts. I already knew who it was. "Leah, well, that was amusing to watch," Osha said with a sly grin. Of course, she was enjoying my embarrassment. "I don't want to be reminded," I sighed, bringing my books off the table and into my bag. "At least it wasn't as bad as what happened to Dilan the other day," Osha began to laugh at the thought, "She practically made him cry." The memory of the other day brought a smile to my face, but I attempted to suppress it, trying not to give Osha the satisfaction of making me feel better.

Our chat was interrupted by Alla, who was antsy to leave, "What's taking ya'll so long? Everyones gone, me and Megan are ready to go." Alla was growing annoyed, "And if we don't leave now, we won't be able to get our usual table!"

I almost forgot we were going out to eat after our last class. "Damn, someone is hangry," Osha said teasingly, "I was just trying to cheer up our friend here," points her thumb at me. 

Alla looks away from Osha and looks at me. "Maybe if your ass hadn't been daydreaming, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place," she said, annoyed, "Now hurry and let's go."

If you're wondering if Alla acts like this all the time, she does half of the time, but that only applies to our other friends. Me, on the other hand, not so much. It goes back all the way to when we first met our ninth grade year: Gym class. 

We were always competing in that class, probably because I'm the only one who put up a challenge against her. We never got to be on the same team because that's how she wanted it. When we played, she would only be aggressive towards me. There have been a couple of times when she has knocked me over or hit me accidentally; at least that's what she says. She also liked throwing around a lot of offensives comments. After sometime, I decided to give her the same treatment she was giving me. 

Then when we started getting regular classes with each other, she would try to find other things to rival over. There are rare occasions we have a truce, but most of the time we’re either trying to be better than the other, make fun of each other, or bother the other all the time. Till this day, I’m not clear why she is this way with me. I don’t really care anymore.

"Alla, calm down," Megan steps next to Alla and lays a hand on her shoulder. "She finished packing her bag, so let's stop arguing and let's go already." 

I looked over into Megan's eyes as she continued to talk. I hadn't realized what I was doing until she was staring right back at me with a friendly smile. I started to blush on the spot. In the hope of hiding the evident blush on my face, I quickly faced away from her.

Getting back to what I was doing, I continued to get the rest of my things. "Ok, I'm ready, so let's just go now," I said. "Well, finally," Alla said. 

We walked out of the row, making our way out of the classroom. Then off side-by-side down the hall towards the student parking lot. But before that, we swung by the campus gardens to meet the rest of our friends.

I looked over to my left, where Megan was walking beside me. She was wearing a white flowery blouse, a pair of short shorts with her usual white chucks. She was looking as cute as she did every day. I start to smile again but immediately went back to my regular neutral face. 

"Thanks for trying to save me during class." "No problem. You've helped me out more times, so it's only fair," she smiled at me, _'with that stupidly beautiful smile.'_ This time I couldn't hold my blush in; I was never able to really.

Well, now I'm guessing you want to know what the heck that was. Well, as you already know, Megan is my friend. But you also probably suspected for yourself that there is something more there. To put it bluntly, I have feelings for her, and sadly it is one-sided. 

She knows nothing of what I feel because I don't want to be rejected by her. I already had a bad experience once, and I guess I wanted to save myself from that again. I also don't want to ruin our friendship.

Megan has been one of my closest friends during High School. We were always together hanging out having fun. She was there when I needed her and when she needed me, I was there. I was there for all of the bad arguments and breakups she had with her boyfriends. 

At times it was hard to stand by her seeing her with other people, but I just kept on telling myself, _'I want her to be happy.'_ That's what has gotten me through it half of the time. 

And douchebag, after douchebag, Megan met Bradon. Our senior year, they started to date. I honestly thought he would be like any other guy she has dated: short-lasting, but this time it was different. I could see the way she looked at him and the way he looked back at her. It's the same look I yearned for, the same look I wish she would give me. She is happy, so that's all that matters to me, or at least it's what I keep telling myself.

Anyway, after them getting together, she and I haven't really hung out or even just spoke as much as we used to. We're still friends, but there is a distance now. Not one that I put there. As soon as Megan got with Bradon, all she does is hang with him. They are joined by the hip practically at all times. 

Every time the group or I try to invite her out, she would decline most of the time because she already has plans with Bradon, most likely. But I guess that's what happens when you are candidly in love with someone, all you want to do is be by their side at all times.

I can't be bothered though, she is happy, and he treats her well, so that's all that matters. But it still doesn't mean that I have to like him.

* * *

We reach the double doors leading out to the gardens. Everybody else was already waiting at a bench shaded by a tree. Sarah and Jenna were chatting amongst themselves until they noticed us walking towards them.

And look who was waiting next to them: Bradon. Megan quickly noticed him and began speeding over towards him. Bradon meets her halfway, and they embrace each other, sharing a short kiss. 

"Yo, you two love birds know there are children in the vicinity," Osha says, chuckling. "Ya'll can do this later in the bedroom," she gives them a knowing look. That got them to pull away from each other, still staying close. Megan started to blush lightly. 

"When are you guys getting married already," Jenna asks them. 

Oh, did I forget to mention they got engaged a month ago on their 3rd year anniversary. 

At the mention of the topic, I could see Bradon tense a bit until Megan replied, "Guys, it's only been a month we are waiting until graduation." She was practically glowing talking about it. She's happy, so it's nice to see her like this. 

When I looked over at Bradon, I noticed a change in his expression, especially when Megan wasn't looking at him. He also was much quieter than usual. Ever since Megan accepted his proposal, he couldn't resist flaunting his engagement. I didn't want to dig into it, so I blocked out whatever ideas were coming to my head.

"Ask this one right here." Once again, I was spacing out in my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me for an answer. "What happen?" "See right there, that's why we were late," Alla says, agitated. "Bet you she was thinking of a boy," Jenna said, chuckling. 

Now that stirred something because people started _'oohing'_ me. Osha and Jenna started to draw closer to me. "Who is it?" Osha mischievously smiled, "Is it someone from our last class? Oh, that's why you were distracted in class today."

The questions were getting annoying, so I didn't pay them any mind until Alla began getting into the conversation. "No, do you guys see her? She practically dresses like a guy," Alla says, waving a hand up and down, showing my attire. I looked down at the grey Champion hoodie and ripped blue, skinny jeans rolled up above my ankles, and my white vans I was wearing. I looked back up pleased with what I had on. 

"It's casual," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Uhm," Alla crosses her arms, "You wear a hoddie and jeans every day." "It's Fall already."

The cold Canadian weather was already settling in, and soon it will start to snow in the next few weeks. I'm originally from Florida and have been in Canada for almost six years now, but I still haven't adjusted well to cold weather. 

"Still with what you're wearing, I can't see you pulling any guys." I get so annoyed when she makes comments like this, but I'm used to it by now, so it doesn't phase me that much. "Wasn't trying to attract anyone in the first place." Alla was going to respond, but Sarah puts a hand on her shoulder to pull her back. "Leah, you're not getting off that easily this time. Spill the tea. We wanna know if you got a special someone." 

The rest of the girls draw closer, eager to hear my response. I've never shared that information with any of them for obvious reasons. When anyone asked who I liked, I would try to divert the conversation or respond with: _'None of these guys are my type,' 'I'm not interested in dating right now,' or 'I'm an independent woman, I don't need any man.'_ I don't want them to know about my feelings for Megan. Sometimes I wished these feelings would go away.

To throw them off, I replied, "It's Alla." I looked at Alla seriously. I swear all their mouths dropped open, and they all went silent, especially Alla. I wanted to tease a little more, so I took a step closer to her, reached over to grab her hand, placing it in mine. I drew close to whisper in her ear, "It's always been you." 

At that, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke out laughing, "I gotcha good." I continually laughed, now clutching at my stomach from how hard I was laughing. "Shut up, it wasn't even that funny," Alla says, trying to hide the fluster on her face. "I can't, ahh haha, I can't," I pause, trying to stop myself from laughing. "I'm sorry your faces were priceless." I finally slowed down on my laughing. "Anyways, anyone who ends up with you is gonna have a handful with your yapping." Osha, Jenna, and Sarah stifled laughs breaking the silence. 

I think I pushed a button because Alla looked mad. She looked like she wanted to hit me but refrained. She took a few steps closer to me until she was up in my face. Then she brought her hand up, prodding me with her index finger in between my chest. "Stop talking shit," Alla says, bringing her finger back and forth, "Never had anyone complain before."

I raised my hands in defense, "It's not that serious, I'm joking," I chuckled at the color added to her cheeks, "We're just joking around. You joked on me; I joked on you. We're even now." Alla looked like she was going to protest until she was interrupted.

Megan spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "You guys know we can just chat while eating at the shop." I almost forgot she was here. She probably was being gooey-gushy with Bradon over by the tree this whole time. "Alla, you were the one who was complaining earlier about being late."

Alla wanted to say more, but her hunger was getting the better of her. "Ok, but Leah is paying this time." She moves away from me over to Sarah. Just so I could get on her last nerve, I said, "Anything for my baby," loud enough for her to hear. "Shut up," she said, less annoyed than I thought she would. Her and Sarah started to walk off, "I'm driving,” she announced to the rest of the group, leaving into the parking lot.

"Oh, I completely forgot to text Maddy that we are getting some grub," Osha brings her hand to her forehead. "Then call her before we leave," I said, straightening myself out. 

Osha reaches into her back pocket for her phone and fiddles through her contacts. "Yo, Mads. Um, I know this is last minute but get your butt over here. We are going out to eat." After a few head nods, Osha hangs up. "She said she'll meet us there. A friend is going to drop her off." "Ok, then we should get goin' before Alla changes her mind and leaves without us." 

Osha and Jenna left immediately on that note, speed walking away into the parking lot. I was right on their tails following behind until Megan pulled me over by the hand. _'Her hand is soo warm and soft; this feels nice.'_ My thoughts are interrupted when Megan drops my hand. 

"Leah, could you tell the others that I'll meet them at the shop." "Why? Did something come up?" "Yeah, Bradon wanted to talk to me about something." _’Of course, he did.’_ "Can't you just do that do when you get back home." "He said it's important, so I'll see what it's about, then I'll drive over to you guys. I won't be long. When you get there, order my favorite for me; thanks hun." 

She waves me goodbye and walks off with Bradon, who was waiting at a distance the whole time. _'Why am I starring? At this point, I feel like a creep,'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

I walked over to Alla's car. Everyone was waiting for me in the car already. I got into the back. Jenna got out, so I could sit in the middle, something that happens every time. I can't argue, considering I'm the smallest besides Maddy, who is about the same size as me: 5'2. And the tallest is Osha. She's 5'11, so standing next to her looks ridiculous. 

"And here she goes again, making us late," Alla bickers. "Megan was telling me something. She's going to meet us there." Sarah chimes in, "Might as well there isn't any space." Alla agrees, "She better be there before the food reaches the table." Alla started up the car and drove off campus towards downtown. 

On the car ride there, all I did was let my mind wander back to one thing: Megan. I tried many times to block her out of my head, but it would all come flooding back; again. Why have I been thinking of her so much lately? I hate how it makes my heartache, knowing I can't be with her. I need to get over this; get over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is seated at our usual booth in the back. We have already ordered the food and are waiting for it to come out. Maddy arrived five minutes after we showed up. Megan, on the other hand, hasn't made an appearance yet. 

On that note, I could hear the bell of the front door ring. Megan was the one to enter the shop. She walked over, waving her hand over her head with a smile on her face. "Sorry guys, I'm a little late; I got held up with Bradon." Jenna spoke up, "Probably doing a quicky." Megan blushed slightly, confirming everyone's suspicions. 

"Gosh, nothing gets past you guys," she sat in the empty spot at the end of the booth. "When we got to our apartment, he didn't tell me what was so important, and then we ended up getting distracted," she said the last word shyly. "There was something off about him like something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell me." Megan's expression changed to worry, thinking of the possible things that could be bothering her fiance. 

Alla, who was sitting next to her, laid a comforting hand over her shoulder. "How long has he been acting this way?" "For the past week now. I don't know if I did something wrong and when I asked a couple of times, he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I'm guessing he was going to tell me today but ended up chickening out of it."

I never liked it when Megan got this way. And I hated the guys who made her worry all the time or sad. It would always fill me up with anger. I wanted to find them and beat them up myself. For obvious reasons, I'm not going to, but it's tempting. When this would happen in the past, I'd just let Megan rant to me, and I'd comfort her.

To hear that Bradon's been acting odd makes me suspicious because, after all this time, they have never had any problems; it was rare. And even if something happened, they simply squished it and worked it out. Megan deserves to be happy, and since they are engaged now, he needs to get his shit together.

To offer more support, I reached over the table and placed my hand over hers. "Come on. It can't be something you did, your perfect. Just ask Bradon what's bothering him again. And if he doesn't talk to you, Osha and I will beat his ass for you." 

That released a chuckle from her mouth. "I'll hold Bradon down for you guys." Now we both were laughing. I noticed my hand was on top of hers still; the realization quickly made me blush, and I removed my hand just as fast. 

Our food has finally arrived at the table. And the person carrying our food was no one other than the owner. Ruddy was his name, and he owns this little Putin shop. Which he named right after himself:  'Ruddy's Putin Shop.'  The name isn't creative, but hey, that's not why people come here. This place has the best Putin in town and has the most varieties to choose from. 

"Oh, here are my favorite people; glad you guys decided to come by again." Alla responds, "Leah here is treating us, so we couldn't miss out on that." "Alla, are you harassing that girl again." "Hey, I don't do that. We just get carried away sometimes." To correct her, I said, "You mean, you do," I chuckled, "It's ok, I agreed to do it."

Ruddy began placing each plate of Putin in front of each person. When mine reached me, I swear my mouth began to water just from the smell. "Everyone enjoys," He said, bowing. As he walked away, he stopped and looked back over to Alla, "I don't want any incidents like last time, ok?" Alla shook her head, swearing it won't happen again.

If you were wondering, what that something was, last week when we were here, Alla and I were goofing off. And Alla, being Alla, took it a step too far. 

She thought putting a bunch of ice cubes from her empty cup down my back would be a good idea. All because I said, "You're so cold you're going to make winter come faster." I don't remember why I said it, but I admit it was a little insulting, but it's all jokes in the end.

Soon I regretted my words when I felt a cold raining down my back. "Maybe you could melt the ice." When I got the last ice cube out of my shirt, I started to run after Alla in hot pursuit. 

I don't know why or what I was going to do when I caught her, but I was going to make her pay. I'm assuming the universe heard me because Alla slipped on something. But I guess it was against me because I was running so fast that I ended up running into Alla, and we both fell on top of each other. What made it worse was that a waiter, that wasn't able to move out of the way in time, collided with us, dropping a plate of Putin onto my back. 

The hot gravy dripped off my back onto Alla, who was under me. But she didn't get hit with the mess as much as I did. When I got up from our awkward position, all the fries slid off my back onto the floor. The waiter was panicking, saying sorry, over and over again, trying to clean the mess that was my back. I just shook her off, telling her it was my fault. 

The whole thing was an embarrassing mess. At times, it's so hard to put up with Alla's bullshit, but I guess she keeps my life interesting. But after the whole incident, I wanted to beat her ass. When we were leaving, everyone was staring at us. That's the last time I'm sitting next to her.

Everyone begins digging into their plate of food. While everyone was immersing in small talk, I was savoring every bit of my food. Even though I'm a tiny person, I do enjoy or rather eat a lot of food. That's why I'm the first to finish eating.

Everyone else was almost finished eating, so I get up and walk over to the front counter to pay. "That will be $40.57." I hand the cashier the money. "Thank you. Here is your change, and you have yourself a lovely day."

By the time I get back to the table, Alla already left to fetch her car. Everyone gets up, and we all head out to the sidewalk to wait for Alla to pull up. The temperature outside was starting to drop, so I cozied up, shoving my hands in my hoodie's front pocket.

When Alla pulled up, we all realized that not everyone would fit in her car. That's why everyone agrees that I should leave with Megan since we both live off-campus, while everyone else lives in the dorms.

* * *

We began our walk to the back of the building where the parking lot was. Megan was quiet, lost in thought, probably thinking of Bradon. All I hope is that whatever he needs to get off his chest isn't anything too serious. 

"You good?" Megan snapped out of her inattentive gaze, "Not really. I can't stop worrying over Bradon. I wish he would just talk to me." "Relax, I'm sure it isn't anything you can't handle. As I said, I'm here for you; you can talk to me." "No, that's fine. I want to stop thinking about this until I get home." " You know that offer is still on the table if he needs some sense knocked into him," I made a fist, demonstrating punching my opposite hand. That elicited a good chuckle out of her. Megan began to loosen up from her troubled expression and allowed herself to release a smile, "Thanks, I'll..."

A loud ringing disrupted our talk. Megan reached into her purse to retrieve her phone. Immediately her attention was pulled towards the phone when she saw who was calling: Bradon.

The smile she harbored just seconds ago was gone, replaced by a gloomy expression. For a couple of seconds, she stared at the phone, contemplating whether to pick it up or not. Then as she decided to pick up the call, something snapped in me.

I snatched the phone out of her hands. "Aye, what are you doing!" "You aren't picking this up." I tapped the red button, declining the call. "Why would you do that," she whined, "It could have been important." "I thought you just said no more of Bradon until you got home."

She seemed like she was going to agree with me until her phone rang again. "Come on, it'll be for a quick second." I wasn't going to budge, so I replied simply, "Nope." "What do you mean, just give it to me," She grew annoyed again. "Nope," I repeated.

Knowing Bradon, he would probably continue calling her, so I decided to pick it up myself. "Hey, Bradon..." Megan tried to remove the phone from my hands, but I just kept on dodging her, moving side-to-side. "She's right here." Megan makes a face of disapproval. "She's driving right now, so that's why I answered." 

I pivot to the right, blocking her access to the phone. "Alright, I'll..." I tripped over an elevated wedge on the sidewalk. I fell onto my knees and used my free hand to hold myself up.  'Shit, that hurt.'  "...Nothin, your girl is just a reckless driver...Ok man, I'll tell her. Cya." 

I hung up the phone and sat on the ground, observing my knees. They were really scrapped up, blood started to leak from them. "Leah, are you ok? Shit, your bleeding," Megan knelt next to me; she looked concerned. 

"Damn, that hurt." I reached over to my knee and touched the scrap. "Ow. That hurts more." "Stop complaining, you big baby," she broke out laughing, "That's what you get." Sarcastically I said, "How could you? I'm in pain, and you're laughing at me." "I can't help it; it's just funny." At least now she is laughing and smiling, even if it was at the expense of hurting myself unintentionally.

Megan got up to her feet, brushing off the dust on her knees. She extended her hands out to me, "Get up. I got band-aids in the car." I took her soft hands, and she pulled me up to my feet gently: "Can you walk?" "You know it's just a scratch," I chuckled. "Tell that to all the blood running down your leg." "So you got jokes now." "No, I'm just stating a fact." "Ok, I realized that. I ruined my favorite jeans in the process." Megan gestures for us to start walking, "Let's get going and get that scrap cleaned up." 

We started walking down the sidewalk again towards the parking lot. Megan looked down at my blood-stained pants, "Yeah, there is no fixing that. Maybe you could make some shorts out of them." "That could work. I'll leave that to you, though." "Ok, I can do that."

* * *

When we arrived at the parking lot, it was already nearly empty, considering the sun was already setting. We walked to the back of the parking lot, where she parked her car. When we got close to the car, Megan grabbed her keys out of her purse to unlock it.

I opened the door to the backseats throwing my bag inside. Megan walked over to the passenger side to open the door for me. "Come here. Sit, sit," she pats the passenger seat several times, looking overly excited for some reason. 

I closed the backseat door looping around the car over to her. "Where's the band-aids n' stuff?" "Sit down, and I'll put it on for you," she grabbed my shoulders, pushing me down into the passenger seat. "What? You don't need to do that. I can handle putting a band-aid on," I chuckled. "Na, na. I'm gonna do it," she crouched down by my legs staring up into my eyes.

I tried to hold her gaze in defiance of her request, but I knew she wouldn't let this go soo simply, and it was getting hard to look into her beautiful brown eyes without blushing. I looked away from her, trying to look at anything but her, "Ok, just stop starring at me." "Ha, I knew that would work. You were always weak when it came to a staredown."

Megan pointed her finger, gesturing to the glove compartment. "Grab me the small black bag in there." I opened it up, grabbing the bag. Then I unzipped the bag opening it up. Inside was a bunch of band-aids, some antiseptic wipes, and a tube of antibiotic ointment. "Pass me one of those wipes in there." I shuffled through the bag, retrieving a wipe, then I placed it in her hands. She removed it out of its package then got to cleaning the scrap on my knees.

Megan first brought the wipe to my right knee: slowly. When the wipe made contact with my scraped knee, I hissed at the stinging sensation. "Stop being a baby." "What do you expect? For me to be smiling while alcohol is being wiped all over my wound." Megan chuckles, "Precisely."

As soon as she finished wiping the area clean, I handed her the ointment. This part was much more soothing. Megan squeezed a small amount onto the tip of her finger. I became a bit jumpy when she grabbed hold of the underside of my thigh. Megan did this to balance herself and keep me still. Once again, I started to blush from the contact, especially when she began lathering the scrap with ointment.

Megan's face looked soo focused as she gently rubbed the ointment all over the wound. I couldn't help but appreciate the way her features shined under the pole light in the parking lot. Strands of her dark blonde locks fell out from its place behind her ear. The sight made me imagine myself bringing my hand up to her face, slowly moving the hairs back behind her ear. Then I cupped her soft check in my hand, swiping at the beauty mark on the side of her eye. 

My thought process was disturbed when I felt her breast bump into my lower leg. I tried not to notice it until I felt it happen again. Now I was fighting the urge to take a quick peek at them, but I attempted to control myself. It was getting harder to do that when I could feel myself begin to stir in my pants, and the heat radiating off my crotch was growing. I took in a shaky breath, 'Control yourself.' 

I was fine calming myself down until her boobs made contact with my knee again.  'Come on!'  I tried to draw my gaze away to prevent myself from looking, but that was a failed attempt when my eyes made contact with the neckline of her blouse; I couldn't seem to move them away. The neckline of her blouse was low, lying on the top of her plump breast. Exposing her prominent collar bone: Oh, how I wanted to trace it with my finger.  'If she were to lean forward, just slightly, I would be able to see in betw-.' 

"What's wrong? You're staring pretty hard." She looked up at me with a subtle gaze, moving the loose strands back behind her ear. The response caught me off guard. Now I grew highly aware of my thoughts, and boy, do I feel disgusted with myself. Not only do I feel like a pervert but a shitty friend too. I can't believe I'm tryna ogle her boobs. In addition to that, I'm getting aroused by my perverted thoughts. And from the little contact, she was giving me just by touching my knee. 

I became flustered, stumbling for words trying to come up with a quick excuse. I quickly responded to clear up any weird thoughts Megan may be having, "No, no. I was just thinking of something," I couldn't meet her eyes, too nauseated with my actions. She didn't seem suspicious, which was a relief. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Is there something you wanna talk about?" "No, nothing too serious. Just been stressin' about keeping up with some of my classes." 

I looked down, noticing my erection for the first time since it appeared. If it wasn't for my compression shorts, it would be clearly visible to Megan. As long as she doesn't look in that area, she won't see the strained bulge in my neither region. To hide it, I grabbed the small back bag and handed her a couple of band-aids to cover the scrap. 

Megan unwrapped the band-aid. "Well, If that was what it was, then we should study together more." Megan seemed totally bought on the excuse, or was she just trying to avoid the topic.  'I can't read her. Her facial expressions are normal. Please don't tell me she saw my erection!? Maybe she didn't. Hopefully, she didn't.'

Megan clasped her hands together, disrupting my worrisome train of thoughts. "Ok, all done. Let's get this other knee done now."

The whole time she was working on my other knee, I became more self-conscious of my boner, which I was still sporting. I hope she didn't notice it. How would I even explain that to her that I have a penis? I prefer not to let her find out this way or at all. It's a sensitive topic for me, and no one knows about it except my parents and closest family members.

"Finished," she got up to her feet and dusted her knees off, "Let us get you home now." She walked around the car to the drivers' side and got in. I did the same, moving my legs into the car and closed the door shut. Megan started the car up along with the radio afterward. I checked out Megan's handy work.  'She really put Doc McStuffins band-aids on me,'  I internally laughed. 

"McStuffins, reaally." "You just noticed that?" Megan chuckled, "They're cute, right?" I facetiously said, "Yeah, totally. My favorite." "Lee, don't be like that. You know you like them. Just gotta warm up to them."  'Why she had to say my nickname?'  "Maybe they're a little cute. "That's the spirit," Megan turned to me with a playful smile, nudging me on the shoulder.

"So where we heading." "What do you mean?" "I've never been to your place before." "Ooh, right, right. Yeah, I live on Orange Valley Avenue by the Tim Hortons." "Ok, when we get close, tell me where to go from there."  "Alright"

* * *

The whole car ride, Megan was singing to whatever played on the radio station. It was soo cute, I had to hold in a laugh a couple of times; I couldn't help myself. "What it's my favorite song," she whined. "No, it's just funny how you're singing every single song, whether it's by singing or humming it," I released a laugh I was holding. "Driving gets me in a singing mood." 

We finally pass the Tim Hortons, "Ok, there goes the Tim Hortons. Turn right there, then you'll see a gate at the end of the street. I'll buzz it open," I gestured with my hand. Megan turned the corner, "Right there?" "Yup."

I grabbed my keys out from my pocket and pressed the clicker to let us in. Megan drove in and parked in one of the guest parking spots in front of the main building. "Why is the building soo tall?" "This building has a bunch of lofts, there's a gym, a computer center, a lounge, a game room, and a floor just for the spa; you can get a massage there." 

Her head spun in shock to all the information being presented. "What!? And you've been keeping this all to yourself," she pushed my shoulder playfully. "Why haven't you ever invited me over?" "I don't know." "Well, for now on, I'm inviting myself." "Ok, but your paying for the spa." "What, it's not free!?" "They have real professionals hired to maintain the place, so no. It is cheaper, though." "Ok, that's a deal." She moved her hand towards me with her pinky pointing out. I linked my pinky with her in agreement, "Deal."

I got out of the car and grabbed my backpack out from the back. Megan decided to walk me to my place since she was curious about what it looked like. We walked up to the main entrance. I retrieved my clicker again to unlock the glass double doors. I opened the door for Megan and walked in, right after her. Megan looked around the Lounge in awe, "Wooow. Must be nice to be spoiled by your stepdad." We walked over to the elevator. "He doesn't really. He just wants me to live comfortably." I pressed the elevator button. Everything I said sounded less convincing with every look she gave me. "He doesn't want me to worry about money."

As the elevator doors open, we walked inside, and I pressed the button for my floor. "Seriously, the top floor." "He chose it. I didn't even go with him to pick it out. He just tossed me the keys and said: 'Here this is where you'll live.''' Megan had her arms crossed now unconvinced, "Umhmn." It felt like she was interrogating me now, from her gaze alone, "You know me. I would have been fine with a run-down apartment. But there is a catch to living here. I have to watch my younger sisters if they go out of town or if they go out on a date."

"I'm just saying, you like being spoiled. Admit it." "No, I don't."

The elevator reached my floor, displaying a long hallway with carpeted floors; the walls were painted with a van Deusen blue. And there were decorations like paintings and big vases with plants in them throughout the hall.

I guided Megan to my unit, which was at the end of the hall to the left. I jingled the key in the lock clicking it open. I opened the door revealing the loft to her. When she walked in, I closed the door right behind her. "Wow, this is nice," she looked around, taking the scenery in.

"My loft is pretty spacious; you can move around pretty freely. You can see the kitchen on the right and the dining table on the left when you walk in. Ahead of it, there is the living room. And in the back is my bedroom and the only bathroom. Since the loft has a curve to it, you wouldn't be able to see it when you walked in unless you turn the corner past the kitchen. The walls are made of bricks, and the floors all have dark oak planks." 

"You sound like one of those real estate realtors," Megan laughed. "Shut up," I playfully punched her shoulder.

"So this is what a loft looks like. Everything looks really nice and comfy." She walked over to the living room area, plopping down on the couch. "Especially this!" She bounced herself up and down, making herself comfier. "I walked over, placing my bag by one of the armchairs, and sat in it. "Don't get too comfy now. You might not want to leave," I chuckled at how comfortable she was making herself. "I might not. This thing is so comfy." ' Then don't. Stay.'  "I might just take a nap." 

Megan got out of her sitting position and laid down on the throw pillows on the couch. "This too! Let me take this with me," she sat back up, grabbing my fluffy reindeer plush pillow. "This is cute," she almost sounded like she squealed. 

"No." "Why?" she whined. "Because that's my favorite, and I cuddle with it when I'm watching TV." "Leeee, you cuddle teddy bears?" she teased. "It's a pillow." "Looks like a teddy bear to me." "It's a reindeer shaped like a pillow. It's a pillow." 

"Please, can I take it?"  'Why the puppy eyes.'  I caved, a blush presenting itself on my face. "Ok, just take it. You better bring it back tho." "I will. Don't worry," she nestled the pillow, "I'll take care of this guy." "Your weird." "No, I'm not." "You're still..."

A ringing noise filled the room; it was Megan's phone. 'Probably Bradon again.'  She reached into her back pocket to retrieve her phone. The face she made when she looked at the screen confirmed my suspicion.

Megan got up from the couch, walked over to the kitchen, and picked the phone up. "Hey Babe, what's up?.... I'm at Leah's place. I just dropped her off...Yeah, ok.....I'll be leaving soon, so cya at home......Love you too, bye."

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to Megan. "I guess you'll be heading out now," I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, Bradon called wondering where I was." The bright smile I just saw seconds ago was replaced with a long face. "I'll see ya out." "Yeah," she said low.

Megan walked over to the front door, I followed behind. When she reached it, she turned around to give me a hug. Hugs are a typical gesture between us, so I naturally hugged her back. Megan was holding onto me tighter than usual tho, and this was going on longer too. A heat started to  grow on my face.  'She isn't saying anything. Should I say something?'

My mind started to wander from the silence,  'She's so warm. I can smell her perfume. It smells nice.' 

Megan finally broke off from the hug from what felt like forever. "I really needed a hug," she looked more energized, "I feel less nervous now." "Well, I'm glad I was able to relieve some of your stress." I reached over, grabbing her by both of her hands, "You're a strong person; you can handle whatever Bradon has to say and work through whatever is troubling him." I gave her a reassuring smile.

I opened the door for her. When she was about to say goodbye, I remembered something. "Wait here." I walked over to the couch to grab the deer pillow then I rushed back over to her. "You almost forgot this," I placed it in her hands. "How could I forget this cutie," she hugged it.

"Weirdo," Megan rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I'll be going now." She was about to go, but I grabbed her hand once more, "You got this. I'm pretty sure whatever is bother Bradon, you can get through it together." She looked over her shoulder, "I hope you're right, goodbye." I released her hand, "Cya, drive safe."

I watched her as she walked down the hallway toward the elevator.  'I hope she'll be fine.'

* * *

After she left, I showered and ate something small. Afterward, I decided to watch something on Netflix before I went to bed. I snuggled up on the couch with one of my blankets. I swept my hands around the couch, searching for my plush pillow.  'Oh yeah, I gave it to her.'

Outside was pouring down pretty hard, and the thunder was getting louder. There was a loud knock on the door that startled me.  'Who could be here this late.' 

I got up from my comfy spot on the couch, paused my show, then walked over to the door. "Who is it?" I placed my ear to the door, waiting for a response. When I heard a familiar voice on the other side, I immediately unlocked the door, swinging it open.

The person standing in my doorway was Megan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Megan was standing in the doorway, drenched in water. As though she had been standing in the rain for hours. Her blonde locks were wet, loose strands sticking to her neck. Her clothes were soaked through, and water was pooling on the carpet from where she stood. 

"Megan, what happened!?" I said frantically. She does not respond or even move. She looked like her soul was drained from her body. I gently grabbed her by the elbow, quickly pulling her inside closing the door after her.

I moved closer to her getting a better view of her face. Now that I was closer, I noticed how pale her skin was. And when I looked into her brown eyes, they were all puffy and red. Like she had been crying for some time now.

“Megan, you're soaked. What happened?” I said, concern growing in my voice. She, however, still said nothing. She only remained still with a blank expression. She was starting to worry me.

I brought my hands up to gently wrap them around the upper part of her forearm. When my hands made contact with her skin, her skin felt ice cold. I could even faintly feel her shiver under my touch. Something I did not feel when I dragged her inside moments ago.

“I won't ask any more questions. But I need you to take a shower, you're shivering and cold. You’ll get sick if you stay out here any longer.” All I got as a response was a head nod. 

I grabbed her cold hand, guiding her to the bathroom. When we were directly outside it, I let her hand go. “The bathrooms in there. I'll be back with a change of clothes...Ok.” I said the last part slower, in the hope of a response. Megan walked in without saying a word closing the door behind her. 

I ignored it and made my way over to my bedroom area. I walked around the black Chinese screens entering my room; I bought them to separate my room from the rest of the loft. I went over to the closet clumsily, looking through my drawers, trying to find something that could actually fit her. I retrieved a loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts out from my drawer. 

I frantically walked back over to the bathroom, stopping right in front of the door, not wanting to intrude. _ ‘Should I knock or go in?'.  _ I decided to knock. “Megan, can I come in?” After a moment's wait, no response was received, so I decided to let myself in. “Okay, I’m coming in.”

I slowly creaked the door open to make sure I didn't catch her while she may have been changing. She wasn’t. She was already in the shower. Hot water was running, causing steam to pour out from the shower. The bathroom was clouding up, and the mirror was already foggy too. 

I walked over to the sink, placing the spare cloths on top of it. Then I fetched a brand new toothbrush out from under the sink, setting it down on top of the clothes. 

I noticed her wet discarded clothes and white chucks on the shower rug. I picked them up, placing the clothes into the laundry basket. And I kept the chucks in my hands so I could bring them to the front door.

“The clothes are on the sink and I left a clean toothbrush there too.” I raised my voice so she could hear me through the running water. “There are also clean towels in the basket right by the shower.”

  
  


As I walked out, I eyed the shower curtain.  _ ‘Is she ok in there? She isn't responding to me still.’ _ I closed the bathroom door behind me, gently clicking it shut.

As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I went over to the front door. Placing her shoes in the shoe rack with the rest of my shoes. Then I walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it, letting all the nerves and thoughts I was holding back loose, now that I wasn't in Megan’s range.

_ ‘What happened?’ _ The big question I keep asking myself. _'_ _ Did Bradon and her have a big fight?’ _ I leaned forward, an elbow parched above my bandaged knee. I rested my face onto my hand. The free arm slung above the opposite leg: my hand fiddling with a loose thread from the hem of my worn-out black t-shirt. 

_ ‘But it couldn't have been just a fight. I’ve never seen Megan like this before.’  _ Images of her emotionless face and broken spirit flash through my mind. I started to bounce my knee up and down.

I was growing anxious, worried; I wanted to know what happened. More importantly, I want to grab Megan and pull her into my arms. To comfort her, to soothe her from whatever is troubling her. 

My pulse started to pick up its pace. As my mind proceeded to think of the many possibilities of what could have happened. Thoughts that mostly weren't so good. 

I took in a deep breath then released it to calm myself down. I didn't want Megan to see me losing my cool. This is about her; I need to be there for her.

In that instant, I could hear the bathroom door open. I quickly composed myself, sitting back up straight. I watched Megan as she got out of the bathroom. When she noticed me on the couch, she walked over to me, seating herself on the right of me at a reasonable distance.

She looked more refreshed and warmed up. Her hair was damp, and her skin was flushed, probably from the hot water. Her cheeks had a hint of rosy pink added to them too. 

“Hey,” I said with a friendly smile.

“Hey,” Megan said barely over a whisper. The first word she said since she got here. Her head was down facing her hands that she was wringing together. 

“How was your shower?”

“It was good.”

“Are the clothes alright?” I already knew the answer to this, but I didn't want to flat out ask her yet; why she showed up here late at night, upset and soaking wet from the rain. Or how she got through the gate and passed the entrance door: _'Leah, that's irrelevant right now.'_ I told myself.

“Yeah, they're fine.” I could see that my clothes were slightly smaller on her. Our sizes aren't too far off. But in the chest department, she is more well off, and she has more curves than I do. 

After that, a painful silence filled the room. Megan wasn't saying anything, and I didn't know how to approach the question. I didn't want to keep on pushing her. If she didn't want to tell me right now, then that's fine. It's late already, and she’s probably tired. 

But after a moment, Megan ended up saying something. “My engagement with Bradon is over.” She said it abruptly with her voice brittle. She remained silent again after.

That response caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say to that. Something like that is a big deal, and I couldn't imagine what she must be feeling right now. I turned my head, looking over to her to see that she was trying to fight back her tears, but some were escaping slowly traveling down her cheek to pool at her chin. 

I couldn't handle seeing her bottle this up any longer, so I scooted closer to her until there was barely any space between us. Then I took her into my arms, encircling them around her frame. 

“Let it out. It's ok to cry.” Megan instantly started to break down. Her body trembled as tears poured out from her eyes, and a great wail overtook her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, clutching at the back of my shirt with her nails. 

“You're okay. You're okay.” I softly cooed to her in a low soothing voice. “Let it all out, ok.” I comforted her, drawing soothing circles on her back. 

It pained me to witness her like this: from every sob she released, to every tear I wiped from her soaked cheeks. I could feel my heart breaking from seeing her suffer this much. 

Megan did not stop crying for a while. I sat there with her, comforting her until she calmed down. My shirt had acquired a wet stain from how much she cried into my chest. 

When Megan did settle down, she released her tight grip on me and adjusted herself, cuddling into my side. She rested her head on my shoulder, her face close to the crook of my neck. 

“You good?” I said softly.

“Yeah,” Megan said in a murmur, her voice sore from crying so hard. “Could we stay like this a little longer?”

“Yeah, as long as you want.”

I laid back onto the couch to make this position more comfortable. Megan closed her puffy red eyes, relaxing further into my side nestling closer to my neck.

I sat there still as the silence of my loft enveloped me. The only noise I could hear was her gentle breathing. 

I glanced to the side to notice a sleeping Megan. She probably had no energy from how much she just cried. 

She looked peaceful considering how she just was moments ago. A small smirk pulled on my lips at the sight.  _ ‘So beautiful.’  _ Even in moments like this, I can't help but think that.

Megan stirred, adjusting herself closer to my neck. Her lips were now gracing my collar bone. And she moved her arm loosely over my clothed stomach. 

My face heated up from the extra contact, and my heart was beginning to pound in my chest uncontrollably. I could feel my body burning from every place her body met mine, and a continuous throb pulsated off my member. I placed a hand over it, trying to hide the painfully evident bulge that was trying to make its self know. 

It was taking every fiber in my body to control the growing heat in between my legs. And this silence wasn't doing me any good. My mind was probably gonna wander again to something indecent like what happened earlier back at the parking lot. I don't want that to happen again. 

Not when Megan came here to my place seeking support from me devasted over her engagement. Not when she is right next to me, laying into my side from being emotionally and physically drained. Not when she trusts me enough to come to me, to tell me about this serious matter, to allow herself to be in this vulnerable state in front of me. It makes me sick that my body would react this way in a time like this. 

I took in a shaky breath, calming myself down. I tried to think of anything, but the warm body pressed into my side. Or how her breast felt so soft against my arm. Or how her hand was resting a little too close to the waistband of my shorts. Point blank, I needed to focus on something else. The first thing that landed in my mind was  _ ‘Bradon’;  _ a perfect boner killer. 

I started to think of what could have possibly happened for the engagement to be called off. The only thing I could think of is that it was probably Bradon’s fault somehow. And thinking about this was started to make me irritated. 

I took in another breath, collecting my thoughts.  _ ‘Leah, you don't know the full story yet. Stop instigating things.’ _ I told myself.

Megan started to stir again, waking up completely this time. She pushed herself off of me slowly, rubbing her eyes awake with the back of her closed hand. My body was already mourning the loss of her warmth.

“Sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.” She said apologetically with fatigue in her tone. She then ran a hand through her now dry hair. 

“No, no. It's fine. It's already pretty late. You must be tired.” I said clumsily, trying to hide the fluster written all over my face. I couldn't even look her in her eyes either.

“Yeah.” Megan releases a yawn.

“You can sleep in my bed.” I gestured to my bed. “And I'll sleep on the couch.”

“No, I couldn't do that to you. Let me sleep on the couch. This is your place. I don't want to bother you more than I already have.” She said it like she didn't want to be a burden.

“You could never do that. You're my closest friend.” I emphasized friend like I wished it was something more. “You've had a rough day. It's the least I can do. Take the bed.” 

“Are you sure?” She said uncertain.

“Yeah. This couch feels comfortable anyway. I've passed out on it many times. It's like sleeping on clouds.” I gave her a reassuring, friendly smile. 

“Ok. Thanks.” Megan gave me an appreciative smile.

I got up from my place on the couch, turning to Megan. I helped her up and gestured for her to follow me to my room. We rounded the screen, strolling over to the bed.  I moved some pillows to the foot of the bed. And moved the comforter leaving an opening on the right side of the bed. Enough for Megan to get under the sheets.  I moved out of the way, allowing Megan to get comfy in the bed. She got in, pulling the comforter above her chest. Then she nestled her head into the pillow.

“Sleep well.” I was about to walk away until. “Do you want me to tur-” 

I stopped, feeling a tug at the hem of my shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see Megan seated up, pulling at the end of my shirt. She was starring at me. Her brown orbs, looking at me with pleading eyes. 

“Lee, can you stay please," she said low. "Until I fall asleep.” 

I couldn't say no from the way she was looking at me. She was pulling at my heartstrings just from the gaze. “Of course.” 

“Thanks,” Megan said in a low whisper. 

She released my shirt after relaxing into the bed once more. I circled the bed to the huge open window. It had a view of the vast river behind the building. I closed the drapes and grabbed a chair that was perched up against the wall by the window. 

I rounded the bed again back to Megan, and placed the chair in front of her. I sat down in the chair, slowly scooting it closer to the bed.

Megan was gazing gently into my eyes as I did all this. She shifted onto her shoulder to face me.

“I’m here. You can rest now. Sleep.” I placed my left hand where her shoulder was under the comforter, gently rubbing up and down her arm. Megan nodded an okay.

I was going to remove my hand until Megan grabbed it abruptly. Bringing it under the sheets with her. She closed her eyes, intertwining our fingers together. “Good Night, Lee.” Megan said low, fatigue in her tone. 

The action instantly caused a warmth to disperse all over my face. “Good Night,” I murmured, trying to conceal the fluster in my voice.

Her hand was soft and warm in mine. Even though she wasn't holding my hand in a romantic way, the gesture couldn't help but make my heart flutter. And an involuntary throb shot down to my now limp member. 

Once again I watched her as she slowly drifted off into sleep. My heart was racing and melting in my chest at the sight. Even in her sleep, she is beautiful. I couldn't help but admire her beauty once more. I could sit here forever and never get tired of looking at her. 

Some of her hair fell, covering her face. I chuckled internally at how funny it looked. I hesitantly brought my free hand out to move it. Slowly I pushed the hair away with my thumb, circling it behind her ear. Afterwards, I laid my hand back into my lap.

I grabbed my phone from where it was charging on the nightstand. When I turned it on, the time was already 2:18 a.m. My body automatically released a long yawn.

I knew if I sat here any longer, I wouldn't be able to remove my eyes off of Megan. So I decided to head to bed too. 

To not wake her, I slowly release my hand from her warm grasp: at that, I succeed. As soon as our hands were separated, my body mourned the absents of her warmth. 

I got up grabbing, one of the pillows I left at the foot of the bed. Then I glanced at her once more; a small smile played on my lips. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand, leaving Megan to her quiet slumber.

I made my way to the couch, moving the al the throw pillows onto one of the armchairs. I threw my pillow onto the armrest of the couch, grabbed the blanket I left there from before and wrapped it around me. I turned off all the lights that were still on in the loft. The only light left were the suns rays being projected off the moon. Then when all of that was done, I flopped on the couch, nuzzling my head into the pillow. 

I starred up into the ceiling, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I let myself sink away into the couch, freeing all the pent up nerves I was harboring worrying about Megan. I closed my eyes, and the image I saw was Megan's calm slumbering face. It's the last thing I saw before I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. 


End file.
